Puppy Love
by Moonlover21
Summary: In this story Inuyasha, had been curse how can someone save him if they can't even understand what he is saying. will he ever been free to trust to love to try and belong once again or will this forever be his life. will Sailor Moon forever fill her heart with some pain to where she want to lock the world away painting her life away. can these two find a way to help the each other.
1. Chapter 1

Puppy Love.

In this story Kikyo's jealousy get the better of her, and she want Inuyasha, to suffer like she had because he told her he wasn't going to hell with her she made a curse that no one will ever be able to love him, but then again who could ever love a dog no more then a pet that the strongest when it comes to dogs and there humans but never can there be more right well wrong cause even in a person can love a dog more then herself.

So here we have in this story Inuyasha's world is turn upside down can he really find it in his heart to love again or will he just make more of a promble for himself who could anyone ever love him? most of when they can't even understand him at all, all people heard was braking how could he get though to them all or to someone to love.

Can they find a way to brake the curse then all will be well again but if they can't then he well be a dog for the rest of his life.


	2. I'm saying goodbye forever

Puppy Love.

So are story begins.

Has the group finally settle down for the night they had became very tired out even Inuyasha, was wipe out so he agree for once without a fight to settle in for the night. Has everyone finish eating the meal Kagome, had made for them all. Has Inuyasha, jump up into a tree to rest once again, Miroku, had been acting nice for once for him and Sango, to have a moment without making her mad plus he just put his arm around her and they both lay there heads over the other.

Kagome, was reading her book for a test she had coming up that she had to get back for. has she continue to think about how everything was over Narku, was dead the jewel was hole and it would be gone the next time she went to go home. or so she believe everything would be She wasn't has sad has she thought she would be at first she didn't want to leave but she knew that her life was in the future and Inuyasha, and Her would never be anything more then friends or something like it.

because it would seem like the last time he left to see Kikyo, to tell her Narku, was gone for good she was free to let go of all her hate inside and be at peace. but she wanted Inuyasha, to join her still and be with her. Inuyasha, at the time had yet to choose who he wanted most but being the idoit he could be at time let Kikyo, sweet talk him more then needed and well Kagome, walk in on them in a heated Kissing moment. to where she yelled at Him for making her fell like she was nothing but a jewel finder He had his jewel now he can keep his word to Kikyo, and leave her alone for good. But Inuyasha, yelled back and said he didn't know who he wanted to be with more and Kikyo, had said she give him 3 days to think about his choice and He Asks Kagome, to stay till he made his choice,

Kagome, didn't care what his choice was anymore she was done she didn't care who he choose cause she wouldn't be coming back and that was the thing she thought before she had almost fell asleep.

Has Inuyasha, pick up the sent it was time for him to choose and he had made his choice now he had to give Kikyo, his answer he just hope everyone would take it well most of all Kikyo, wouldn't be so cold about it but he was sacred to go but he knew he had to so with that he stood up getting ready to leave.

Inuyasha, where are you going now Asks Kagome, crossing her arms sitting up in her bed. I have to go Kikyo's calling Say's Inuyasha, trying not to look her in the eyes he was a fade of what he may see in her again.

Of course she is like always and your going to run to her again aren't you Asks Kagome. Look I'm not in the mood to fight and I have to give her my answer to my choice so please just wait right here for me I will be back Say's Inuyasha. Whatever just go like I care Say's Kagome, running to her bag packing everything up. what the hell are you going Asks Inuyasha. i'm going home for now till you get back that way i'm safe from harm Say's Kagome, walking to Kirara. Sango, i'm borrowing Kirara see you guys in 3 days Say's Kagome. we well see you back in Keada's Say's Miroku. Bye Say's Kagome.

Nice work Inuyasha, Say's Shippbo. I'm going to tell her goodbye Say's Inuyasha. what do you mean Asks Miroku. who are you saying goodbye to Asks Sango. I'm leaving now see you all later Say's Inuyasha.

Do you believe he really going to say goodbye to Kikyo, or do you think he was just playing us all again Asks Sango. I don't know but knowing Kikyo, if he is indeed telling the truth he made need help Kikyo, may try and force Him to go. who knows she may even try to finish him off without Kagome, around to protect him Spoke up Miroku. Um you do have a point do you think we should fellow him incase he need us Asks Sango.

All of you stay put I'm going to go after him to make sure I need to hear this myself I need to make he safe and comes back alive, you two stay here don't leave you got it Say's Miroku. yeah we understand you better go if your going to catch up to him in time Say's Sango.

Right I will take Kirara, with me so I can keep up with him for sure Spoke Miroku. Ok take care of them both ok Kirara, Say's Sango

And Kirara, got up and went into her bigger form then before. Has they both left the camp to follow after Inuyasha, he just had to hear it himself if Inuyasha,  
was going to tell Kikyo, his choice but what was it she ask him to think about now he had to tell her his choice he had made sure he had to listen with his own ears to believe him.

Inuyasha, was running though the forest smelling Kikyo's death smell he knew he was getting closer to her. He was still sacred but he wasn't going to back down now, has the forest was lit up with soul flouting around in the sky. has he came to a stop once again there she sat on the tree. with her long black hair dark brown eyes pale white sink. She look like a evil at times, when someone would look at her like she didn't have a single good thought in her body.

Inuyasha, so you come to me once again after all Say's Kikyo. of course i came like I wasn't going to keep to my word and tell you my true hearts choice Say's Inuyasha. so have you thought about what we talk about last time Asks Kikyo.

Has Miroku, sat close eoff down wind so Inuyasha, wouldn't smell him. he was listening to them has Kirara, went down to a her small form for now sitting on Miroku's shoulders.

Has Inuyasha, was thinking though his head how to tell her without making her mad or sad he wanted to try and let her down very easy but what the best way in telling a women you once love that you don't feel the same way you once did or if you ever had in the first place. So he broke the silents.

Kikyo, last time i came to you i told you that with Narku, was dead and I had thought a lot I knew I had to make a choice between You and Kagome, and the others Say's Inuyasha, talking has clam to her has possible.  
Of course and you have come to be with me is that right has you promise you would Spoke Kikyo, still no feeling in her voice just bitter cold nothing alive could stand. I have Kikyo, I will always love you well apart of you will always be my first love but that was then this is now and I'm sorry about your death but Narku, is dead now and well you been ravage and now I know I can move on has well Say's Inuyasha.

So you mean to tell me you wish to be with My Copy you mean to choose Kagome, Say's Kikyo, in a anger voice. Yes I love Kagome, and I want to be with her Say's Inuyasha. I can't honestly go one without her or at least I'm pretty sure she the one for me Spoke Inuyasha.

Miroku, was shock but happy to hear this it had taken all of Inuyasha's power to stand strong and tell her how he felt and Miroku, felt very proud of him.

So I'm Very sorry Kikyo, but you must return to the land of the dead you aren't a soul you are a spirit that needs to be laid to rest for good now and that way Keada, can have you return to the once resting place Spoke up Inuyasha, once again.

Has Kikyo, began to laugh in a evil matter she was most liking not going to let him go just like this.

Oh Inuyasha, if you think I'm just going to let you go to her without a fight you got another thing coming Say's Kikyo. What I already ravage your death Say's Inuyasha. yes Narku, may be dead but you promise me that you would go to hell with Me or does that not matter to you Say's Kikyo, angry.  
I'm sorry but we never had love it was all just a crush it wasn't real love plus you only wanted me to become human you never wanted me for who I was Say's Inuyasha, starting to hate playing these games with Kikyo.

sorry but I don't think anyone can love a half breed like you Say's Kikyo. that it I'm gone Say's Inuyasha, turning to leave. if you take one more step you will regert it Yelled Kikyo. I'll be moving on now I have nothing more to say to you Say's Inuyasha. very well Inuyasha, you left me now choice if you won't be with me then you will never be love by anyone again Say's Kikyo, with in evil smile.

what are you going on about Yelled Inuyasha. Do you think Kagome, want to stay with you after everything you ever put her though has if she truly love you she too will forget about and move away from you Spoke Kikyo, in such hateful words. Your wrong she does love me and we will be together now more then ever before Yelled Back Inuyasha.

Has Kikyo took out her bow and tried to kill Inuyasha. Inuyasha, watch out yelled Miroku, who threw out a barrier. has Kirara, went back to her true form growling at Kikyo.

Who there yelled out Inuyasha, has he turn to see two of his friends be hide him once again saving his ass although he wouldn't tell Miroku, he was greatful no way.

what are you doing here yelled Inuyasha.  
I wanted to make sure she didn't try anything on you Say's Miroku. I can take care of myself Yelled Inuyasha. I know but I didn't want to lose you Inuyasha,  
I never had a brother or a friend like you Say's Miroku.

Inuyasha, was surprised by what he just heard he was truly move by His words. Honestly Miroku, that how you feel about me Asks Inuyasha. Yes I've always wanted a Brother too and you are the closest thing I have to one your my best man and if you die then who will be by my side when I get married or help me when I in trouble with a demon or whatever the reason is your my brother and I want you to be with us longer then a few years just because of some girl who can't take a hint that you want us not her Spoke Miroku, has he glare at Kikyo. Miroku, I never heard you talk that way about me I thought you almost hated me Say's Inuyasha. Never happen buddy Say's Miroku. Has Inuyasha, just hug Miroku, for a sec, He felt like a true brother moment Inuyasha, and Sesshomarou, never had anything like this type of love in witch Inuyasha, knew deep down he could trust Miroku, has a brother.

Ah that sweet I hate sweets You both can die together Yelled Kikyo. Has Inuyasha, look back at Kikyo, No body lay a hand on my Brother Yelled Inuyasha. grabbing his sword ready to throw an acttack back at her.

Has they started a fight Miroku, threw some magic at her Kikyo, didn't want to go down like this so she put her fingers up and started speaking some kind of spell out to Inuyasha. Inuyasha, felt something hit him on the inside of him he was worried with this feeling whatever it was it was kind of painful.

Miroku, went and broke her spell but it backfire they just didn't know it yet.  
has Kikyo, fell to the ground.  
Ahhh Lol! has Kikyo, laugh has she was dying you will be sorry you fool this curse will never be moved now after all who can ever love a dog like you Say's Kikyo,  
laughing has she lay dead on the ground.

Has Miroku, went to Inuyasha, on the ground. are you Ok Inuyasha, Asks Miroku. Yeah whatever she tired to do to me you stop her thanks Say's Inuyasha, standing up to walk back to the others. thanks for coming after me Miroku, Say's Inuyasha, has they kept walking. sure thing you would have done the same thing for me Say's Miroku. don't ever tell anyone I told you that Say's Inuyasha. alright it between us Say's Miroku, with a smile.

they all walk back to the camp.

the boys told Sango, that Kikyo, tried to kill Inuyasha, for choosing Kagome, and Miroku,  
got in her way so he save Inuyasha's life now all Inuyasha, had to do was tell Kagome,  
how he felt for her and make his choice for good.

Ahhh Has Inuyasha, kind of felt pain again. are you Ok Inuyasha, Asks Sango. I think so maybe when Kikyo, try her spell thing whatever it no big deal Say's Inuyasha. Inuyasha, maybe you should have Keada, make sure nothing backfire or if anything happen we can take care of it right away Say's Miroku. No way I'm just find I don't need Keada's help I will be find now I'm going to go get Kagome, and tell her the truth of how I truly feel Spoke Inuyasha. Good luck Say's Shippbo.

Thanks I hope I don't blow it Again Say's Inuyasha. Just speak from your heart Inuyasha, Say's Sango, with a smile. Yeah I'll try my hardest Say's Inuyasha. Take care but I do have to say I'm worried about that spell Kikyo, try to do to you do you really think it wise to be moving around just yet Asks Miroku, worried. Don't worry Miroku, I will be find why are you so worried about it Asks Inuyasha. because before I broke her spell I thought for a moment I almost seen you change into something I couldn't be sure but it look like she was trying to change your inside to where they start changing you into something Say's Miroku. Your crazy Miroku, I'm just find I will be find I feel no such pains anymore I will be back in a few days Say's Inuyasha.

Miroku, and Sango, were taken Kirara, to Kirara. when they got there Miroku, told Keada, what happen witch she was worried with Inuyasha, leaving though the well what if something does happen to him he may not be feeling it not but he could be lost forever if he get hurt by the spell witch it would be nice to know witch spell Kikyo, was trying on Inuyasha, then could be sure for sure but of course He was to much in a hurry to check in with her.

Inuyasha, was running to the well he felt so happy to finally be free of Kikyo. But Inuyasha, was feeling weird that pain kept coming back he thought about it before he jump into the well He wanted to know what did Kikyo, do to him back there in the forest, but he bush it aside he had to tell Kagome, his feelings now that Kikyo's was gone it was going to be all about her now he truely hope she would be happy with him he was nervous of her rejecting him but Sango,  
made it clear Kagome, loved Inuyasha. and so he told Kikyo, off and now he was going to ask her to mate with him.

ending the first chapter here.


	3. Kagome's Betrayal and a Mothers spirit

Puppy Love.

So here goes nothing Say's Inuyasha, jumping into the well. once he touch to the other side he felt happy for the first time in his life has he jump onto her house in front of her window he was about to open it when two people came walking into Kagome's room they were laughing and looks has if they were having the greatest time ever.

It was Kagome, has She was dress in a short Black dress that was only at her knees her hair was made up so pretty she was wearing Make up too and the other person was a guy he knew him he seen him before that was that boy Hojo. brown hair with brown eyes he was smiling at Kagome. he was dress in some nice clothes too. what is going on thought Inuyasha, why is Kagome, dress like that she never dress that way for me thought Inuyasha, kind of feeling jealous.

Oh Kagome, I had so much fun tonight I hope you had a great time Say's Hojo. Of course I had fun Hojo, and I really needed it Say's Kagome, feeling so over joyed and happy in the first time in years. Inuyasha, didn't know when the last time he saw her smile like that.

great I'm glad you had fun um Kagome, there something I would like to asks look Kagome, I know we been going out a lot lately Say's Hojo. Yeah I love going out with you has if I want to be with anyone else Say's Kagome, being flirty. Kagome, would you be my girlfriend Asks Hojo.

What has Inuyasha, nearly fell over. hell no Say's Inuyasha, about to jump inside but reframe himself. I'm not worry she'll turn him down flat Say's Inuyasha, to himself.

Oh Hojo, of course but I thought I already was your girlfriend after all if I wasn't your girl then how come I do this with you Say's Kagome, walking up to him kissing him on the mouth. Oh Kagome, you make me feel so happy Say's Hojo. just make love to me baby Say's Kagome, with a smile that just said fuck me. Oh Kagome, this is the best day of my life spoke Hojo.

It not mine yelled Inuyasha, walking though the window. how the hell can you do this to me yelled Inuyasha, angry. Inuyasha, I'm sorry but it not like you ever tired to be with me you always were mean and cruel to me and I'm done with you, Narku's dead the jewel finish now were finish Spoke Kagome. find just so you know I broke up with Kikyo, for you I ended it so I could asks you to marry me but you can just forget it Say's Inuyasha, turning around in tears. Inuyasha, I'm sorry but you waited to long I can't wait anymore Say's Kagome. You Know what forget you Say's Inuyasha, leaving.

what is going on Kagome, Asks Hojo. nothing he just want to be my boyfriend but he not Say's Kagome. oh pour guy hope he will be alright Say's Hojo. yeah he will be just find he move on Say's Kagome.

has they went back to kissing.

Has Inuyasha, was about to jump into the well he was yelling things out that Kagome, had done he was sick of being betray by her he hated her and he would never again forgive her. then he felt pain in his body he jump into the well but it didn't work he couldn't get back to the others he was suck in Kagome's world. what is going on why can't I get back Say's Inuyasha. has the pain came back ah what the hell is this Yelled Inuyasha, though pain he went down to the ground he was changing. the next thing he knew he was pass out cold.

3 days later.

Kagome, I have some news Say's Kagome's Mother. what is it Asks Kagome. well sent Dad died I can't keep this place going so I'm selling the shine Say's Kagome's mother. really your selling it Asks Kagome. yeah I already told Souta, about the move he said he was Ok with it Say's Kagome's mother. i guess it doesn't really matter to me anymore Say's Kagome. So with that in mind Kagome, went to go tell Miroku, and Sango, goodbye for good.

Inuyasha, how ever woke up and seen his sword laying on the ground along with his clothes he started trying to figure what was happening then he remember what Kikyo, said how could anyone love a dog like him. He and up seeing his reflection in a mirror He seen he was a dog a white dog with his sit beads around his neck still. He couldn't believe this shit 3 days ago right after seeing Kagome, trying to make love to another human this happen to him. He wasn't so sure all he knew is some how he was at least able to jump out of the well before all his Demon speed and straight left him for good this dog body made him feel weird really weird. So he put his sword under the stairs and his clothes till he could find out how to brake this spell but how.

I'm in a dogs body Say's Inuyasha. how can I get help I can't get though the well Say's Inuyasha. wait maybe that why the well didn't work once I went though the well it lock itself up again like all those years that means I can't move on Say's Inuyasha. has he heard some one coming but he hid be hide the stairs.

Oh it just Kagome, thought Inuyasha. Well I guess this well be the last time I travel though time Say's Kagome. I'm going to go say goodbye to Miroku, and Sango, both Say's Kagome. has she jump into the well but it never open up it was close forever now. Oh no the well has seal up Say's Kagome. No fucking kidding spoke Inuyasha, to himself.

Has Kagome, look around herself she thought she heard a dog bark oh well Say's Kagome. I guess this really is goodbye guys miss you all hope you all are doing well Say's Kagome. has she left the well house. She has no idea how she meant to them all Say's Inuyasha. why me why did this have to happen to me Say's Inuyasha. Has the next day came by Inuyasha, heard loud sounds some wired sound coming from the street Inuyasha, just bush past the sounds went back to sleep.

Has Kagome, and everyone was packing everything into the truck. finally Inuyasha, had eoff the sound coming from outside he walk out of the well house. He seen everybody carrying boxes, into a truck he got really nervous when he seen everybody moving things out even Souta. It had been 3 days sent the started packing the house up and the boxes so here they were there last day they were leaving in a hour.

Inuyasha, ran over to Souta, trying to talk to him witch Souta, couldn't understand him. Oh hello there guy where you come from Asks Souta. Bark has Inuyasha, tried to talk to Souta, well your a cool looking dog but your owner may be worried about you, you better go home now Say's Souta. what no Souta, it me Inuyasha, Yelled out Inuyasha, but still got nothing but barking. boy you sure got a lot to say Say's Souta, with a smile.

Come on Souta, it time that the last of the stuff Say's His Mother. I'm going to miss this place Say's Souta. what do you mean Asks Inuyasha. Oh who Dog is this Asks his Mother. I don't know he came out of no where Say's Souta, maybe he doesn't have a home spoke Souta. Um I see well we can't Say's His Mother. Please can we take him with us to the new house Asks Souta. Yes please don't leave me here Bark Inuyasha. sorry honey we have to go now it time we better be going now Say's His Mother. Yeah ok sorry boy bye Say's Souta, petting Inuyasha's head one more time then stop and walk away.

wait yelled out Inuyasha. come on we have to go Souta, he'll go home when he ready Say's His Mother. Ok I guess it time now Say's Souta. yeah it time for the move were going to the new house Say's His Mother.

Moving there moving yelled Inuyasha, on no that means that this is no longer there home there going somewhere else thought Inuyasha. Has He tied again to tired and fellow Souta, to the car. Ah who's dog is this Asks Kagome. I don't know who's dog it is he came up to me Say's Souta. oh well get lose mutt move it Say's Kagome, we have to be going and there no dogs allow so get in the dam car Souta,Say's Kagome.

You Bitch and here I thought I loved a person like you Growled Inuyasha. sorry boy but we have to go maybe you should go home now Say's Souta. come on everyone get in the car Say's Kagome's Mother. Has they all left Inuyasha, be hide he was freaking out now what would he do now. has Inuyasha, began to fell lonely without the family there it was so silent around the temple.

Inuyasha, was so lonely plus hurt for having to be alone once again in his life how could he belong now dam Kikyo, hope she burn in hell for this evil trick it was so unfair. why me thought Inuyasha, would was falling back to sleep has a dream came to him.

the next few days went by it had been 2 weeks sent the family left he was thinking about what happen in his Dream.

one night Inuyasha, had a dream a women came to him it was his Mother Izyoie. Has Inuyasha, watch from under the secret tree. he was thinking about his Dream like his mother said.

Inuyasha, spoke a voice. who there Asks Inuyasha. Baby it Ok it me Say's Izyoie, sitting down beside her son dog body. Mom is it really you Asks Inuyasha, standing up on all four lags. Yes it me I came to you in your dreams look honey I can't bear to watch you suffer anymore Say's Izyoie. what do you mean Mother no one can help me or even hear me talk all they hear is barking Say's Inuyasha. I know right now that is true but there is a way to brake this curse Say's Izyoie.

How I'll do anything Mother tell me Asks Inuyasha. You must let yourself fall in love and true love not the fake stuff you have may up in your mind witch got you stuck in this way in the first place Say's Izyoie. what do you mean I don't know what real love is Say's Inuyasha. you have to find it when you finally open your heart with a young women who love you the very same when she does and when both your hearts are one you will turn back into a man Say's Izyoie.

but how can I how can a human love a dog no human will love there dog no more then a pet love Say's Inuyasha. I don't know but that the only cure this dog curse Say's Izyoie. so your saying that this is the only way for me to brake this curse, that I have to open my heart again to someone who could just go and brake me again growled Inuyasha. It the only way but if you act like that you will never be set free Spoke his Mother.

I guess I have no choice anymore this is my last chance to be loved or free at the most Say's Inuyasha. Only true love is the most powerful thing it can over come anything Say's Izyoie. I must go now but remember what I said Inuyasha, Say's Izyoie. Mother wait don't go I'm lonely Yelled out Inuyasha. take care my son Say's Izyoie. after that he woke up that day.

That it for now. so how will he become a man again will be able to let his pride down to be able to fall in love again or will be suck has a mutt forever.

bye for now.


	4. The New family

Puppy Love.

Inuyasha, was minding his own busies he was hungry he was tired and he was lonely what could he do he needed something fast but what could help this was making him piss off even more by day. He was still sitting under the tree till he heard something sounded like another truck it was another one alright what the hell thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha, was hiding under the bench watching.

Has a Man and women came up the stairs to the Shine. The Man had very short hair nicely bush back with weird things over his eyes. dark brown eyes. the women was nice looking for a person she nice hair witch was blue hair witch surprised him he hadn't seen many with hair color like that, dark blue eyes and nice sink too.

Well Honey what do you think about are new home Asks the Man. it perfect I just hope the kids are going to like it here Say's the Women. yeah I hope so this move is going to be a new start for us all Say's the Man. and hopefully get Serena, to reopen herself up again I haven't seen her smile in weeks Say's the Man.

Has two more figures came up the stairs.

So what do you two think Sammy, Serena, Asks there Mother. Inuyasha, was watching from his spot and he was surprised has he look at the two kids well one kid and the other a women who seem much older then Kagome's ages. the small boy had light brown hair and blue eyes. and then the girl well she was just so beautiful she was breath taken She was a goddess. Inuyasha, had never seen a human so beautiful not even Kikyo, and Kagome, had this girls beauty or compeer to hers.

It alright is there game arcade around here Asks Sammy. you know maybe you could try to learn to have fun some other ways Say's His Father. Man what a pain Say's Sammy, kicking the dirt.

Serena, what do you think of your new home Asks Her Mother. has the girl look around She seem alright by it.

it is beautiful Say's Serena. Yeah well let move into are new house why don't you both go pick your rooms Say's Her father. Has Sammy, ran for the house they open it up with the keys. Serena, was walking to the house then stop when she look at the tree. wow it a beautiful tree Say's Serena. Inuyasha, was still under the bench He look up at her. Serena, look she was still sad though but has she look at Inuyasha.

He wasn't so sure about being so close to her or her close to him. Hey there guy where you come from Asks Serena, trying to reach out to him but for Inuyasha, he just got spook and ran the other way around the tree into some bushes to make her think he left.

Oh man oh well I guess we went home spoke Serena. Serena, get in here and pick your room Say's Her Father. Alright I'm coming Say's Serena. Inuyasha, was watching her he wanted to know this girl. but got sacred when she came so close for a first meeting he wasn't so sure the first given day he had to plan this out just right maybe he could make her love him more then a pet he was going to have to put all moves on her witch he knew may cause a lot but he had no choice if he was going to get out of this body then it had to be done he do anything to get it that way too. beside maybe she could help him brake this curse he would do anything to brake it.

Has Serena, was finally done moving everything into the house with her parent they took over Kagome's Mothers old room the biggest room in the house. then Sammy, got Souta's old room. and Serena, was in Kagome's old room. but when She was finish making up the room she painted the walls blue then she started making stars on her wall it was navy blue with the moon out and a few clouds on her wall she was working on being an artist. Luna, had her own Cat tower Serena, spoiled Luna, with everything she could give to her. plus the fact that she was a super hero. and yes you all should know the story by now She is Sailor Moon the Moon princess.

Serena, finish her work with in a week. She walk around the yard while her Brother took off to find a game Arcade there parents went to put an add out plus Mom trying to get a job.

that it for this chapter.


	5. Serena, and Inuyasha

Puppy Love.

So Serena, and Luna, were outside.

Serena, walk around the shine some more she came across Inuyasha's sword she was wondering why anyone would leave a sword but she bought it into the house with her along with his Kimono, a little while later she came out side again she figure she make this place look nice to she found a Kimono for herself to wear that she own and put it own to keep warm while she was doing outside work she was sweeping up the leaves that had fallen from the tree she open up a few more of the buildings she was wondering around the grounds she seem to be clam about a lot of things but the well she to make her wonder even more it felt like there was magic in the air she could fell it within herself. Her Moon powers had become so strong she could feel this much more better now then before plus she let Luna's training go for along time but she still listen and learn in time. with each battle she became stronger she found herself finding herself like she had back on the moon like she knew where she belong or at least she thought she did.

But she was trying to keep it from her mind she wanted to grow up and be something strong someone people will always remember but how could she make a big mark on history. If only she could go back before all of this and then maybe things would be different but there not has most of all it shouldn't have to take a broken heart to see that ever.

has Luna, came outside looking for her. Oh great She has a cat too well at least this one not fat like Kagome's cat was Spoke Inuyasha, getting close to the tree once again close to where she was in deep thought almost before the dam cat spoke up to her witch surprised Inuyasha, he seen the girl was listening to the cat talk. wait a min, can she hear that cat or is she just no it can't be Say's Inuyasha, to himself has she got closer to them both.

So how are you doing with this hole moving thing Asks Luna. I'm ok I just wish why did he have to do it Asks Serena. why did I have to see that why I wish I didn't see what I saw back then Say's Serena, feeling the tears once again. Serena, it not always easy when things like this happen but you should know he is very sorry and he still love you Spoke Luna. I don't think so Luna, he used me Spoke Serena. Serena, Say's Luna, with worry in her eyes. I'll be find you go get settle in Say's Serena. ok I can take a hint I'll give you a some time alone Say's Luna.

she is talking to that cat no I can understand that cat too Say's Inuyasha, to himself. maybe she can hear me then thought Inuyasha, he had to know he was going to see her once again. has he started to get closer to her.

Ah Darien, why did you have to go and cheat on me Spoke Serena. Has she was recalling that horrible day.

flashback.

It was raining outside but Serena, didn't want to let that bother her no way she was dress in a nice dress she was meeting Darien, for there date She was happy it had been 11 years sent she found out she was Sailor Moon, and the Moon princess and He was her Prince at least back in the old days he was. but they were going to tie the knot finally everyone was happy. She walk into the Restraint and told the man who she was and there names were in the book so he took her to there table and she waited for Darien, he was late. she was getting hungry she didn't have anymore money to buy anything tonight on her own Darien, promise. She sat there waiting.

He was supposed to be here an hours ago thought Serena, sitting at a restraint Darien, was supposed to meet her for dinner but he still wasn't there so She waited and waited till she just couldn't put up with being held up she pick up her cell like the 20th time that evening so she tired calling Him texting him not a word from him it was like he didn't even have his phone on at all she left the restraint. She walk and walk till she went to his job where he was like the almost the big boss of the place she was so proud and happy that he was making a life for them at least that what he fill her head with when he started the job but lately she was feeling he was acting a little wired and sometimes not showing up at time like he was suppose to. at time he would get these calls but he told her it was work calling but he was always sneaking away or acting like he hiding something.

So she went to his office when she open his door and there He was fucking another women on his disk She was yelling out his name like crazy he was so into her he didn't even notice Serena, watching them till he fucking came inside the other women who was like in a heaven bless.

Darien, how could you yelled Serena. He turn to look her in the eye's Serena, I didn't want you to see this I'm sorry Say's Darien, pulling away from the other women. I never want to see you again yelled Serena. end of flashback.

She couldn't stand anymore she fell to the ground in tears falling out like crazy. why this wasn't supposed to happen Spoke Serena, has she cried out things. Inuyasha, being under her feet listening to everything she has just said he felt sadden for her he didn't really know what happen with this girl but from what the cat was talking about it would seem someone had hurt he deeply. He couldn't watch her cry anymore so he did the only thing he could think of.

She look down at the ground. I guess he never really did love me Say's Serena, tear fell from her eyes. has she felt some bushing pass her body along with her cheek being lick from. Ah has she open her eyes, ah,,,, she was surprised but there was that dog a white dog looking up at her it would seem has if it wanted something from her.

where did you come from Asks Serena. I've been here all along your the new people Spoke Inuyasha.

Ah has She look at him. great she can't hear me she must be a cat person only Spoke Inuyasha. Your a beautiful dog Say's Serena, putting her hands over his head. She figure he try to run again but didn't he seem more focus on freaking out about being touch. on no not this again why dose everyone want to touch my head and ears Say's Inuyasha. Mother was wrong no one can help me spoke up Inuyasha. Serena, was thinking at first her mind was playing tricks on her but she was sure just like Luna, on man not again now what does this mean thought Serena, has she broke the silent.

Come on let go inside you must be cold out here all by yourself come on in I'll get you some food Say's Serena, with a smile. what kind of fool do you take me for Yelled Inuyasha, about to walk away. Ok I guess if that the way you want it I was just thinking is all that you may be hungry but I guess if you can feed yourself then good day to you Say's Serena. Wait Yelled out Inuyasha, started to fellow her thinking she didn't even hear him anyway.

I'm hungry Say's Inuyasha, feeling the pain from not eating anything the last few weeks. I knew you had to be hungry you look as if you haven't eaten in days Say's Serena. what did you say Asks Inuyasha. I knew it I can her you talking I thought maybe it was just me but I can hear you talking just like Luna, Say's Serena.

You can under stand me Asks Inuyasha. yes I can hear you loud and clear but who are you how can you talk Asks Serena. Inuyasha, felt so happy that some one could hear him again he was so happy that he didn't think about what he was going to do. it mostly happen on an impulse so he jump up onto her. He was licking like crazy he was jumping all over her who was hanging above her where one of her legs were right under his manhood. has she laugh at first but started trying to push him off. Woo what are you doing and please don't start humping my lag Say's Serena, had she seen where his bottom was and her leg.

Inuyasha, jump off I'm not that kind male of dog has he went back to being himself full of pride not wanted to say anything more to shot himself down, has he look at her standing up she did have nice long legs even Kagome's legs didn't give him that urge to hump her at all but this girl he felt like he could lose himself for a min, or so.

although you do have nice lags Say's Inuyasha, at the last min, has Serena, look at him weirdly Ok Spoke Serena. Serena, just blush and then try to bush it off. Ok come on inside we can talk over dinner Say's Serena. as long has it ramen Say's Inuyasha. I'll have to see if we have any Say's Serena.

they both started talking some more mostly about how cool it was she could hear him talking

So here your Beef flavor Ramen Say's Serena, given him a bowl. yum has he dug into the food. it been too long sent I last ate Say's Inuyasha, just filling his mouth full. so tell me what is your name or maybe I can just call you Sliver Fang Asks Serena. I already have a Name and it Inuyasha, but sliver Fang does sound nice Say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, nice I guess it work Say's Serena. yeah and your name is Serena, right Asks Inuyasha. Yes how did you get here Asks Serena. from the well that in that old house Say's Inuyasha. Oh yeah now I know what your talking about, I found a sword and clothes down there, I look in there it has a weird energy inside it Say's Serena. yeah it a portal to another world but not just anyone can use it powers Say's Inuyasha, wait a min, you took the sword out of there Yelled Inuyasha, yes I put it in my bedroom I thought it look cool beside I wash the clothes and the sword is up on my wall for the time being Say's Serena.

I guess that alright as long has nothing happen to that sword I don't care Spoke Inuyasha. Why do you worry about it so Asks Serena. cause it my sword Say's Inuyasha. OK your a weird dog Spoke Serena. But I cause from what I'm hearing you say it magic you speak of spoke Serena. Yes it is but not much it known about it Spoke Inuyasha has he finish his ramen juice. has Much has She wanted to keep talking she look at the clock and seen what time it was she needed to get thing taken care of first.

Um well I don't mean to be mean but you need a bath Say's Serena. what no I'm find Say's Inuyasha. my mom will freak out if there a dirty dog in her clean house beside she hate the smell of a wet dog to something just well you get my point Say's Serena.

I guess with the rain and the dirt I do smell I guess Say's Inuyasha, smelling himself even he had to say it he even smell bad even for him.

come on I'll help you into the bath then we can talk some more Say's Serena. find I guess I have no choice Say's Inuyasha. well it either that or you sleep outside in this cold weather moving in but it will be winter soon so unless you wish to freeze your tail off Say's Serena. Ok I'll take the bath as long has I get food Say's Inuyasha. it a deal Say's Serena, has she put her hand out to shake his paw. Inuyasha, seeing this figure he had no idea what he was being redoes too but put his paw in her hand anyway. good then we have an agreement Say's Serena, with a smile.

has she walk into the bathroom. she started the water, she pull out some soap it was for animal fur it was she used on Luna.

well it all ready come get in and I will wash you up Say's Serena. has Inuyasha, was about to jump in but got shy again forgetting he was in a dog body. what are you waiting for Asks Serena, shutting the water off.

well it just your going to wash me and well it um,, has he was cut off by Serena. Oh you want me to get in with you why didn't you say so Asks Serena. No I mean oh has he cut himself off watching her body in front of him She removed her shirt and her pants she got in. now come in it nice and warm Say's Serena. Ah man I'm going to go crazy Say's Inuyasha. what wrong now Asks Serena. it just your a girl and you want to take a bath with me say's Inuyasha. what the big deal your a talking dog big deal people taken lot of baths with there dogs before Spoke up Serena, with a smile lightly giggling. Inuyasha, remember finally he look at the bathroom mirror. oh yeah Say's Inuyasha, to himself.

Ok but don't say I didn't worn you Say's Inuyasha, jumping into the tub. now was that so hard Say's Serena, rubbing her hands over his head. Inuyasha, couldn't help feeling happy he forgot for a min, and just live a dog life for a moment. Miroku, would give anything for just a night to be in his shoes if he could bath with a women. He was taken a bath with a very hot women how could he not be in a happy moment for the time being.

there now was that so bad Asks Serena. Not at all Say's Inuyasha. now come has she grab a robe putting it on then she dry off Inuyasha. has they went back into her room. or in Inuyasha's mind what was once Kagome's room but there was a lot of work down inside the room.

Now don't you feel better being nice and clean Say's Serena. No not at all and also you have one the most beautiful bodies I have ever seen Say's Inuyasha. stop I'm not that beautiful Say's Serena. oh yes you are Say's Inuyasha, with his tough out. oh man I hate when that happens Say's Inuyasha. oh ok but you look so much more cuter then Me Say's Serena, petting him again has she put her nose to his.

Inuyasha, couldn't hold back anymore he was happy there was something inside him happiness he didn't know but he like the feelings of it so he lick her on the face in his way would mean a kiss. She laughing thought Inuyasha. your tough tickles Say's Serena, with giggles. if he had a mouth you could see he was smiling but he went back to licking her face. Inuyasha, didn't know if it was the dog in him or what but he knew he couldn't fully control over his body at times but he did pretty good. till he started getting to much happiness and started humping her well trying to at least. Inuyasha, has she just kept laughing mostly. I think you just lost control boy Spoke Serena. He didn't get that part at all He just kept going.

Serena, yelled out her Mother has she walk into Serena's room seeing a dog hovering over Her daughter's half naked body falling out of her bath robe has the dog seem to be well was humping her like crazy.

Serena, where did this dog come from Asks Her Mother. Oh Mom this is Inuyasha, I can we keep him please has she push him down off of her witch he hated he was trying to make her love him dam it what was a guy to do he was Horney and he knew it and he wanted more of her way to much more.

please mom Say's Serena, with her puppy dog face. I don't know Serena, your Father hates dogs Say's Her Mother. Please Momma please I need a friend Say's Serena, petting his head. beside mom it would give me some one to take care of to have reaspoabiltys for Say's Serena. Alright you can keep him as long he doesn't put mud all over my floors and he better be house train Say's Her Mother very serious voice. Thanks Mom Say's Serena, Hugging her Mother now. Um you may want to dress yourself now Spoke Her mother pointing to her body showing. Oh right just about to do that Say's Serena, blushing lightly.

Alright I have a new home Say's Inuyasha. yes you have a new home and were going to be the best of friends Say's Serena. Bark Has Inuyasha, just agree along with getting her to fall madly in love with him but how. don't forget you also have to take care of Luna. don't worry it will be alright Say's Serena. Has Serena's mother left them alone.

Has Luna, came into the room finally laying down on the cat tower.

speaking of witch where were you Luna, asks Serena. I was seeing the girls and when did we get a dog in this house Asks Luna. this is Inuyasha, he going to be living with us now Luna, Say's Serena. Oh and your parents are alright with this Asks Luna. well mom is Dad may freak when he comes home but Mom said yes and when she says yes Dad has no say in the matter Say's Serena. Ok if you say so Say's Luna. who claim up her cat bed even higher up.

well you two will have to get to know each other Say's Serena. I don't really care for dogs so I'm going to be staying right here Say's Luna. Yeah well two can feel that way cat Say's Inuyasha. Um keep your mouth shut Mutt Say's Luna. make me yelled Inuyasha, braking right back.

So you can hear him talking to Asks Serena. what of course I hear him I'm an animal but you how can you hear him Asks Luna. Yes I can understand him Say's Serena. oh my what are you Asks Luna. woo now I mean something to her to pay me any mind Say's Inuyasha.

Serena, come here please Yelled Her Father. that dad hope he ok with you has well Inuyasha, be right back has she kiss him then left.

Ok I don't know what you are but if anything come to harm my girl you'll be sorry Say's Luna, in a protective stand. Look pussy cat I'm not here to hurt her I'm here to protect her and beside were going to be the best of friends Say's Inuyasha, hiding his true goal.

How can she understand you She can't talk to other Animals Say's Luna. your an Animal Say's Inuyasha. well I'm different Say's Luna. how are you any different then me Asks Inuyasha. Because I made that girl what she is and with out me she know nothing about her Powers Say's Luna. Powers what powers Asks Inuyasha. oh crap never mind Say's Luna. alright if you are some kind of demon cat here to suck her soul out I will rip you to pieces right here yelled Inuyasha, I'm not a demon cat I wouldn't hurt the Princess I'm here to train and love her Say's Luna. Princess she not a Princess here she a normal girl Say's Inuyasha. forget it us speaking to each other about this that will be all for now do not bring this up to her we will get along for her sake got it Say's Luna.

find I only want her to love me anyway Say's Inuyasha. Love you how can that happen between you two Asks Luna. so what I get lonely when no one can hear me or talk to me, and if she the only one who can hear me then so be it, so it will be her Say's Inuyasha. what are you Asks Luna. I'm not talking to you anymore we are done talking about this weird animal talking thing ok Say's Inuyasha. find deal Say's Luna. falling a sleep.

Serena, came back in so did you two get along Asks Serena. Sure if you mean her being weird and bossy Say's Inuyasha. She always been bossy Say's Serena. yeah tell me about it Say's Inuyasha. well it time for sleep I'm tried Say's Serena. Ok I can see you need some rest I'll see you in the morning Say's Inuyasha. yeah She laid down in her bed. Inuyasha, was about to lay down on the floor.

why are you laying on the floor come on jump in bed with me Say's Serena. Oh you want me to sleep in the same bed too Asks Inuyasha. Why not why are you so worried about being close you did the same thing in the bathroom Say's Serena. so why act so weird when I asks you to join me in something in us being closer to each other Asks Serena.

look Serena, I'm not a dog or I wasn't born a dog Say's Inuyasha. what do you mean Asks Serena. He jump onto her bed lick her one more time before she yell at him or at least that what he thought she would do.

Serena, I'm a Man I been curse into this dog body and the only way to brake it is to find true love with someone but it not easy because no body can hear me but you Say's Inuyasha. You were turn into a dog Asks Serena. Yeah I'm a man a half demon dog Say's Inuyasha. that so fucking cool Say's Serena. he wasn't accepting her to say that. wait did you hear me right Asks Inuyasha.

Yes wait min, if your a man you took bath with me Say's Serena, blushing. well that why I was nervous in getting into the bath I forgot I was a dog for a moment Say's Inuyasha. wow this is so amazing I never thought that this could happen but this is so cool Say's Serena. I thought you would have freak out by now hitting me or not wanting me spoke Inuyasha.

Never would I hurt you like that, that just not me to be like that Spoke up Serena. thanks Say's Inuyasha. I don't know how but I hope we can fix this curse then Say's Serena. I hope you can help me from what I know how the spell works to brake this curse I need to be kiss from true love someone who truly love me Say's Inuyasha. OK so what your saying is if you find true love kiss and if it in the right moment then you will turn back is that how it work Asks Serena. something like that Say's Inuyasha.

OK I'll try now Say's Serena. ah but we have to be in love for the kiss to work Say's Inuyasha. oh I see but nothing can come good from a broken heart Say's Serena. what do you mean by Broken heart Asks Inuyasha. look I'll see you in the morning for now let us be friends and see where it take us Say's Serena. Yeah I guess I can agree with that Say's Inuyasha, who didn't understand what just happen she wanted to help him but when she spoke about a broken heart what could she mean by that.

Has they both fell asleep Serena, notice Inuyasha's movement She went wrap her arms around him bushing him across the fur with her hands for a moment. He look at her for a moment to he wanted her to love him. so he lean into her and lay right beside her where he head was on his side dog shoulder by morning. Inuyasha, hadn't slept so good in a long time he had to say it sometime it was bad being in this dog body but he hope it wouldn't be forever. they both dream though the night and Serena, seem to have nightmares going on Inuyasha, felt this and lick in a few times to know she was safe then she settle back into him and relax and sleep for the rest of the night it was peaceful.

that it for this chapter.


	6. How can i help Her?

Puppy Love.

Man what can I do for her it seem she has been though a lot thought Inuyasha, still laying in her bed. her dreaming seem like she was upset she cried in her sleep what can I do to help who this to her anyway why would anyone want to brake her heart thought Inuyasha.

Serena, came in the room carrying his food.

Here you are I hope you like it Say's Serena. Um has Inuyasha, try to eat it. Um it not bad it seem alright Say's Inuyasha. thanks Mom ran out of Raman so I have to go to the store and get you some more Say's Serena. Ok can I go with you Asks Inuyasha. Um they don't allow dogs in the store sorry I can't take you this time Spoke Serena. Oh right of course Say's Inuyasha, looking at her mirror forgetting again he was a dog.

Hey it will be alright Say's Serena. I will be find Say's Inuyasha. Well I have to go to work now so it will be awhile before I get back Say's Serena. how long will you be gone Asks Inuyasha. Um till pass 3 then I have to go to the store so about 5:30 I should be home Say's Serena. Um I don't know how many hours that means Say's Inuyasha.

Oh right um you see that clock there Spoke Serena, pointed at her wall. Yeah what about it Asks Inuyasha. when the little hand on the 5 and the big one on the 30 then I will be home sent it 9 right now that make it 8 hours before I get back home Say's Serena.  
Um that a long time Spoke Inuyasha. well I put in a doggy door for you so if you have to you know do your busies then you can go outside and well you know Say's Serena. thanks it would be hard trying to used the bathroom now Say's Inuyasha. I have to go now take care and please don't get into any trouble and I will make all the meat stuff from my job later Say's Serena.

Alright I'll try to behave Say's Inuyasha, laying down again. ok bye take care you two and Luna, please try and get along with Inuyasha, please Say's Serena. Luna just shake her head.  
Bye Inuyasha, has Serena, kiss him and left of course she keep kissing his head or his nose with her nose.

Man now I have to wait all day long Say's Inuyasha. Um well I don't see why you want to wait about Say's Luna. Hey pussy Cat Spoke up Inuyasha. what Asks Luna. the other night you said something about her having powers I want the truth with this girl if I'm going to be with her then I need to know who I'm dealing with first Spoke Inuyasha.

I see you wish for me to tell you all the secrets in the world Spoke Luna. Yes now speak cat Yelled Inuyasha.  
No way Say's Luna. why not Yelled Inuyasha. cause I heard you last night your the demon and I don't trust you Say's Luna. I'm not evil Say's Inuyasha. I figure that Spoke Luna. then why not trust me Asks Inuyasha. cause weather you want her or not She to upset yet to let some demon come along to care about him eoff to push what just happen to her a few days or I should say a week ago Spoke Luna. why what happen Asks Inuyasha. to honestly understand her you have to know how it feels to know you been cheated on to be betrayed in more ways then one Say's Luna. I do know how that is how the hell do you think I got in this dog body Yelled Inuyasha.

Um I see so you wish to make Serena, love you no matter what I tell you right Asks Luna.  
yes I have to she my last hope for a happy future and maybe even for her Say's Inuyasha. I guess you have to understand she is a powerful person sometime you will see for yourself Say's Luna. for now I wish to see my mate so goodbye Inuyasha, Say's Luna, walking out the window,

Her Mate Spoke Inuyasha. It must be nice to have one I hope I can help Serena, but who would hurt her but I guess I'm not the only person been betrayed before Say's Inuyasha. Man she did a great job in this room the last time I seen this room Kagome, was leaving me for the Boy I why him why not me was I that bad to her spoke Inuyasha. Not this time I will do everything in my power to make Serena, mind even if it mean going ageist my demon pride Say's Inuyasha.

Sango, Miroku, Shippbo, I hope you all are well i wish you all the best of happiess if only i could find a way to send them a message though time Say's Inuyasha.

has Serena, work all day long the girls had heard from Luna, that Serena, found a talking to dog and that he was really a demon Rai, went straight with the you have to get reed of his he could kill you or hurt you or worst both Spoke up Rai. Serena. blew up at them all and told the to fuck off she could take care of herself and she didn't want anymore bullshit from them anymore.

Later that Day Inuyasha. got so bored he couldn't wait around anymore he was just to much to do in a day then to wait around he went outside to go do his busies but he could find anything to do there was only one ball and he has already broke it boy Sammy, wasn't happy about it He didn't mean to do it. Sammy. bitch about it but then left with his friends.

Serena's Father came over to him. Look mutt learn to not bite on things that aren't yours Say's Her Father. Man I was just trying to have fun Spoke Inuyasha. Oh honey he didn't mean I'm sure he just misses Serena, Spoke His wife. Why did she have to want a dog we already gave her the cat why is that not good eoff Say's Billy. Please Serena, needs something more then a cat there not always the most playful things you know Say's His Wife Susan. find i guess that true Say's Billy. I can't believe that jerk would cheat on my daughter and not to say they were supposed to be getting married today would of been there wedding day if he didn't go and cheat on her Spoke up her father just mad.

Inuyasha, finally understood how she felt She was in love and He betray there love Inuyasha, knew how Serena, felt So he left he had to find Serena, he knew she told him to stay put but he just had to be with her.

that it for now till another chapter is up that all for today.


End file.
